Opposites Are Attracted to Each Other
by GargoyleSama
Summary: COMPLETE SPD  Why did Boom want Kat to get the promotion?  He loved her and wanted the best for her.  Why did she stay?  She had the same feelings for him.  Exploring a relationship between Boom and Kat.  Rating a T just to be safe. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. This is a work of speculative fiction based on the supporting staff of SPD. If you don't like Kat and Boom together, please do not proceed with this story.

Author's Note: This is a new type of Story for me. Not only is it Power Rangers SPD, but it also shows both sides of the story. I am not sure if it came off well or not. If you are here because of my KP stories, please bare with me as I try to get my KP muse back. I am just happy that I am actually writing anything right now.

-

Boom sighed, creasing his brow at the paper work. He stole another glance at her and sighed heavier. She had left, but come back, in his mind because of his pleading. He held her back from what she deserved. The honor and prestige of working in Central Command was hers, if it had not been for his incompetence.

Boom's attention decided to pick this time to wander, and it wandered to her, not as a scientist, or a mechanic, or even as a friend, but as a woman. Truly, she was the most beautiful woman he had seen. On the few times he was invited on 'Guy's Night Out', he wouldn't add into the discussion of the female persuasion. It usually devolved into a back and forth debate between Sky and Bridge about Syd and Z respectfully. He already took enough ribbing from everyone; he didn't need the added ribbing about a silly crush… Boom shook his head. It wasn't silly. It was just a crush, plain and simple. One sided and hopeless as it were, but not silly.

Continuing down the rabbit hole, he was unable to stop thinking about her as he kept stealing glances of her as she worked on the computations that held her attention. What could anyone fault him for his crush? She was the epitome of perfect womanhood. She was intelligent and smart. There was a difference, Boom told himself. She was kind, friendly, thoughtful, patient… That list could go on forever. His mind drifted slowly to the area that he would prefer it to stay away from, at least at work. She had the most perfect form he could imagine. It was as if she was sculpted by a great master. The curves were just so, the lines leading to draw the eyes to the right place. Her eyes were so brilliant that you couldn't help get lost in them, but they were so close to her lips that you could get lost in equally as easily. Boom couldn't count the times he was brought out of a trance by her snapping those delicate fingers in front of his eyes after he was mesmerized from watching her speak. Truthfully, he could watch her speak for hours; he could listen to her speaking for days. Then there was the thing she did with her tongue when she was deep in thought. How the tip of the tongue rested on the tip of her right fang and bent the body of the tongue out.

Boom stifled a moan and he hurriedly sorted the paperwork in the proper order. He caught her ear twitch from the corner of his eye. He forgot about that. Her twitching ears… He forced himself to stay on the task at hand and not contemplating her again.

"Did you say something, Boom?" Kat asked, her neck craned out, her eyes locked on him. Her body was perfectly still, like she was ready to pounce on prey.

It's just vestigial instincts left over from evolution. "Err, yes, no, I mean I think I have everything sorted and was thankful that it was done."

That was when she stretched. Her lithe body shifted and twisted as only she could in the eyes of Boom. A slight smile of content appreciation washed over his face. Her eyes locked onto his eyes and his look instantly evaporated back to his usual slightly bewildered look. "Well, I am done with the calculations. How about we call it a day?"

Paradise was ripped from Boom with those words; it meant that he wouldn't see her again till tomorrow. Then the cycle would repeat itself with just minor iterations. He sighed slightly and nodded while standing up.

He turned to leave. He sat the file folders neatly onto the desk before he went to the door. As the door opened, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. He saw a look that he had never seen on her face before, a look of shyness, and uncertainty.

"Boom, I was thinking about getting a bite to eat at the new place around the corner. If you do not have plans, would you like to join me?"

Boom's brain ceased functioning for a time period. As all of his faculties finally rebooted, he nodded. "Yes! I mean, sure. I'd love to; err, like to, I mean I would enjoy eating you… I mean eating with you," his words stumbled as much as his feet as he hit the door frame, and then the wall, before actually making it out of the door. "I need to go change out of these clothes. Don't leave without me, please."

She gave a slight smile and a giggle, "I need to change also. Shall we meet at the front desk in thirty minutes?"

Boom nodded vigorously. "Thirty minutes, front desk. Yes." With that, he headed hurriedly down the corridor before stopping and reversing his direction. Stopping in front of Kat, "I need to head this way." He was down the hall and around the corner and disappeared.

* * *

Kat Manx stole a glance up from her work to see what her colleague, well assistant was doing. Boom was sitting in the same position shuffling papers. She knew he was doing something else from the occasional non-sound of papers not being sorted. She was just not sure what it was. Why she didn't question him is that he was away from any delicate equipment. Though she wouldn't trade working in the lab for her pick of desk jobs at Central Command.

She kept thinking of Boom as she worked on the figures and formulas before her. He wasn't handsome, but he was cute in his own way. He was friendly and loyal. He would do anything that a friend asked with out thinking about it. He was a little misguided at times, but he was always there when you needed him. The times when a 'Girl's Night Out' that invariably devolved into Syd and Z going on about Sky and Bridge respectively. Kat kept quiet, but with a smirk while she thought how Boom compared to the two.

She jotted down a few notations on the screen that she was working on. Boom had mass to him, not all chiseled muscle, but he had that hidden under everything else. He was insightful, though most of the time he didn't realize it. He did always have a knack of saying the right thing to help lighten the day. He could think on a higher level when he put forth the effort, but she knew that keeping the effort long enough to change others opinions of him was a bit too much for him to accomplish. Kat sighed as she thought about the days leading up to her short stint at Central Command. Boom had everything organized. Everything was filed and submitted well within the proper time frame. The lab had never been as clean as it had then. After she left, Boom seemed to revert back to his normal self. She looked up again and noticed that he had hurriedly started to shuffle the papers into order. When he has a known purpose, he does fine. The purpose for that time was for her to move up to Central Command. Not because he wanted her to go, she know that, but for her to get what she deserved. She looked at the equation that she was working on and proofed her work. Thinking back to that time she came to the conclusion that sometimes what you want and what you deserve isn't the same think, even when what you deserve is seen as better to others. In truth, she had tried to get Boom transferred as her assistant, but it was made clear that he wasn't Central Command material. Boom wasn't all that much of a conversationalist, that is true, but he wasn't lost when it came to technical speak; not to mention that he was an excellent listener. Though running on after becoming glued into his soft eyes was a problem. Half of the time, it would just be free thought that came out, but he never minded. As she devoted her attention to the equation, her tongue snaked out of her mouth and arched itself on her right fang.

She finished double checking her figures when her ear twitched at the sound from Boom, other than the normal sighs. Her eyes locked onto him as she stretched out to get a better look. "Did you say something, Boom?"

His heartbeat jumped and then raced, that matched his increased breathing. "Err, yes, no, I mean I think I have everything sorted and was thankful that it was done," he replied.

Standing she stretched the muscles that were tensed from sitting too long. She caught him looking at her with a silly shy smile on his face. She looked him dead in the eye and the look dissipated all too quickly to his normal facial countenance. "Well, I am done with the calculations. How about we call it a day?"

She noticed how he sighed when he stood up and nodded. Long had she waited for him to take the hints and casual suggestions. That was not to be apparently, she would be the one to hunt him. As he sat the folders on the desk and turned for the door, she crossed the floor quickly and rested her hand on his shoulder.

She hated this feeling; it was like she was in school again and lost the confidence that she normally had around others. "Boom, I was thinking about getting a bite to eat at the new place around the corner. If you do not have plans, would you like to join me?"

She watched him as a bewildered look blanked out his face and he slowly started to grin. "Yes! I mean, sure. I'd love to; err, like to, I mean I would enjoy eating you… I mean eating with you," his words stumbled as much as his feet as he hit the door frame, and then the wall, before actually making it out of the door.

"I need to go change out of these clothes. Don't leave without me, please."

She gave a slight smile and a giggle at his antics, not to mention the Freudian slip, "I need to change also. Shall we meet at the front desk in thirty minutes?"

Boom nodded vigorously. "Thirty minutes, front desk. Yes." With that, he headed hurriedly down the corridor before stopping and reversing his direction. Stopping in front of Kat, "I need to head this way." He was down the hall and around the corner and disappeared. He did not see her broad satisfied grin while looking at his 'departure'.

Turning to head back to her room Kat mused to herself, "I love a man that has nice flanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Go figure. If I did, there would be changes. Go figure.

Author's notes: Thank you for the 62 that have read the first chapter, it is humbling compared to the number that read my other fics. I am just glad I am producing work that I don't delete when I re-read it. I suppose that it is a form of burn out. I really do like the Kat/Boom pairing. Boom is not as goofy as first glance. Well, he is, but it is more of an unfocussed intelligence.

Don't believe me? Watch Dogged. Go ahead, I'll wait… Okay, back? Good. In it, you will notice that he is the one that did the upgrades to R.I.C.'s weapon systems. Yes, the K9 Cannon is his baby. Not to mention that he kept everything organized and filed for a time in Katastrophe, how he managed that will be covered somewhat in this chapter.

* * *

Kat Manx stretched out her back as she waited in the reception area of Space Patrol Delta's Earth Station. She smiled contently to herself. She has changed out of her work uniform and into her 'civvies' as the cadets called them. The outfit was a pants suit in an orange sherbet, at least that is what the sales girl had called the color, all she knew is that it complimented her fur pigment. As she breathed in deep, the faint scent of sandalwood wafted into her nostrils from behind her left ear. That was one of the few smells on Earth that they didn't have back home, she thought, that she absolutely loved. She smiled shyly as one of the other smells graced her olfactory awareness.

"Kat! Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find…" The sight of her stopped Karl (Help me with this, I think that is his first name, if it is not, and has been given, could someone please tell me so I may correct it?) in his tracks. A triple beat of silence hung in the air, only to be dispelled with the quiet words, "Wow, you look amazing."

Kat smiled as she turned, "Thank you, Boom." There was a pause as she looked at him. To say that Boom cleans up well would be an understatement. From head to toe, he was a somewhat different person. His hair was testament to his recent shower, and perhaps too much styling gel as it laid slicked back on his head. His outfit was obviously pressed, maybe recently so. An orange jacket with dark navy shoulders covered a dark navy t-shirt and pants. "You look very nice also, except one thing."

Fear leapt into his eyes as she approached him and tousled his hair a little. "There, that's better."

Kat breathed a sigh of relief. With his hair slicked back, he looked too close for her comfort to young males prowling to start their own harems hair style. Not that a part of her would mind, but she tried to keep her instincts subdued. Boom didn't have the most muscular body that was true. Sky and Jack had him beat hands down. Bridge and some of the other cadets were much leaner. Boom had the body of someone that enjoyed a constant supply of good kills… Kat cursed that inner voice of hers again. One of these days, her heritage instincts were going to get her into trouble. She just hoped it wouldn't be tonight.

Boom presented his arm and she accepted, knowing it was somewhat important to some to follow old ways. They didn't really say anything on the way to the restaurant; they just enjoyed the company of the other. It was much more relaxed than the time they spent at work. No worries about something breaking that needed immediate repair added to the fear of starting a conversation, but nothing came naturally so the just spent time together.

They arrived at the eatery in just under fifteen minutes. Most of the patrons appeared to be human, but there was a light mixture of aliens also. A table wasn't immediately available, so they went to the bar area to wait. The soft strains of a jazz ballad by Kim Skullovich came across the speakers. Kat ordered a gin and tonic, while Boom asked for a glass of tea.

A curiously raised eyebrow from the feline female prompted him to speak. "I've only drank a few times, and things get fuzzy when I do," he said with a shrug.

"That does make sense."

An uncomfortable silence came between them. There were things that Kat wanted to know, but didn't know how to broach the questions. Boom saw here and the expression, "Go ahead and ask."

She looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"I watch you. I know when you don't know how to phrase a question by your body language."

An embarrassed blush passed over her face. Without looking up, "When I was offered the promotion, you kept everything running so neatly and organized. I know you. That is not normal, but I know you didn't get any help to do it either. How? That is the question; how did you do it?"

It was Boom's turn to be embarrassed. "Painfully, that is how. I can focus, but it really hurts my head. I have to willfully block out everything except that one task. I can do it, but not for long, as you could see when you came back. I work best when I have lots of little things to do instead of one or two large ones."

"I have seen you do that. I just didn't know how to describe it. Like when you run diagnostics on the machines. You do them all at once, and bounce between them. It makes me nervous, but now I understand. You naturally multitask, but if you don't have enough to do you start on tangents and they distract you."

Boom nodded half-heartedly, "Pretty much."

Kat lifted Boom's chin, "Don't look like that. Now that I know about it I can tailor your work load to make you more efficient."

Boom smiled at the remark. He saw the hostess and motioned for Kat to stand. The grin on his face lasted until a certain realization occurred to him. As they sat, he looked at the vision of loveliness in front of him. "That means that I am going to have more work, doesn't it?"

Kat gave him a wry grin, "Oh yes, it does."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own the Power Rangers? I don't think so.

The whole of the supper was all in all uneventful, the meal was quite good. The conversation stayed on topics of childhoods and growing up. Kat was able to contribute more from her side of the conversation because of her expanded experience. Boom was happy to listen to her talk. Every so often, he found himself getting lost in her lips; he knew she was talking, but couldn't make out the words, because all of his concentration was on watching her mouth move.

Looking up at the waiter when he brought the check, Boom noted that a full two hours had passed in but a brief instant. He took the check and pulled out his wallet.

"Boom, I can't expect you to pay for my meal," chided Kat.

"Sure you can. It's not like I have anything else to spend my money on. Please?"

"I asked you; therefore I should be the one paying."

"And as the gentleman, I should pay."

Grumbling to herself in Felinese (What else would you call a cat language?) she looked at him with a fixed gaze. "Fine, but next time I pay. Deal?"

Handing his card and the check to the waiter, he had a shocked look on his face. "Next time? You mean you would go out with me again?"

"Why Boom, I would be honored to go out with you again. Thank you for asking," she said with a coy smirk. "Though your phrasing had some inverted word sense."

Taking his card back from the waiter as he returned, boom stood up and walked behind Kat's chair. As she stood up, he gently pulled away the chair. "Why, Boom, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Syd has been drilling me on manners and decorum. Seems Krueger thinks that I may be involved with functions at some point in the future and he wants me to at least know what NOT to do," Boom added with a sad chuckle.

"I'm sure that you will do wonderful in them. I know what he means. In Officer Training, part of the curriculum involves etiquette. You never know when you will be called to be involved in diplomatic endeavors. Plus the various dances you are supposed to go to." Kat added with a sigh.

"Why the sigh? I have seen you dance. You enjoy it," Boom commented as he presented his arm.

"I do love to dance. The problem is that the dances that you go to as an officer, you don't go to dance. You go to socialize with superiors, or be brown-nosed by your juniors… I would love to go to a dance just to dance."

Kat had to slow her stride considerably as Boom slowed, and seemed to be deep in thought. "Jack, Z and the others have talked about having a block party in a couple of weeks as a community outreach project. I am sure that with a little suggestion that there will be suitable music to dance to."

Kat cocked her head and smiled at Boom. "I'd like that, and I would have someone to dance with also."

"Jack and Bridge are both good dancers," commented Boom.

"I meant you, silly," she said, bumping him with her hip.

Boom's face blanched. "N-n-no, not me, you don't want to dance with me. I am horrible at dancing. You think I trip and bumble sometimes in the lab? Then you haven't seen me dance. I was actually banned from dances in high school because they couldn't afford the insurance. Trust me, one hundred percent not pretty."

"Then I will teach you. It's not difficult."

"I don't know, Kat. You could get hurt. I am THAT bad at it."

Kat looked away as they started walking. Boom was sure that he had shot himself in his two left feet. For the first time that evening, there was an uncomfortable quiet.

"You know I have been thinking about making PT mandatory for the technical corp. Between that and Doggie already having you in etiquette classes, I am sure that he would make it an order that you take dance. And the only person qualified to instruct you would be me."

A wave of relief washed over the form that was Boom. "It's that I don't want to learn to dance from you, it's that I can't dance, and don't want to hurt you."

"Boom, that is noble, but I doubt that you would hurt me as I am teaching you to dance. We will have a large flat area, clear of all obstacles. Plus, I am very agile and can get out of your way…" Then she added in a barely audible voice, "If I wanted to."

Boom, who had obviously not heard the last comment sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you want to take your life into your own hands, then I would be honored to take dancing lessons from you."

Kat literally molded herself to his side. "Good," she purred, "we can start tonight."

She felt certain involuntary physical responses starting to happen. These actions seemed to help lubricate those instinctual urges that she had been trying to suppress all night. Smiling as she looked at Boom, the moonlight caught a slight gleam from her incisor.

"The Zord repair bay should be clear and cleaned. We could practice there. I am sure that we wouldn't be disturbed."

"B-b-but, the Zord repair bay is where a lot of cadets go to…"

"Frolic?"

"Not my choice of words, but that works."

"Think of it this way, if we go in there then they will not. Thereby saving them the embarrassment of being caught out after lights out, also, no one will think it odd of you and me in there."

Boom nodded absently, "That's true. They will think we are doing upgrades or diagnostics. They would never think that we were doing what we were doing."

"That is exactly what I was thinking," commented Kat in a husky whisper into Boom's ear. He was too distracted to see the almost feral gleam in her eye as she moved her arm from his and planted it around his waist, forcing him to place his arm around her lithe torso.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are not owned by me, 'tis a shame, really.

Upon returning to the SPD compound Kat turned to Boom. "I'm going to go freshen up and slip into something more comfortable. Meet me in the repair bay. That way you can make sure that no one else is there." She ended by nibbling the lobe of his ear.

Boom was in silent shock as he watched her swaying hips as she sashayed down the corridor. Soon she was out of sight and he was still in awed wonder at what was happening tonight. A goofy grin slowly spread across his face as he turned around, bumping strait into Syd.

"Whoa, Boom, what's wrong?" She tilted her head looking closer at him. "Did you ground out the wrong circuit again?"

Boom's nervousness was evident in his speech pattern, "N-No, Syd, I'm just kind of distracted by things that have happened tonight."

"Well, you certainly look nice. Are you going on a… date?" she asked in gossipy curiosity.

"Uh, thanks… I saw something similar in one of the magazines that you left out." Booms slight blush started to spread, "I'm actually getting back from a date. But, please, don't tell anyone. The guys would rib me about it."

"Oh, I won't tell a soul. So, who was it? I bet it was Chelsea from D squad."

"No."

A big grin came on Syd's face, "Rebecca from C Squad?"

"Not even close. Uh, I need to go. There are some things that I need to do."

"Nuh uh, not till you tell me who you went out with." Syd's arms were crossed and a firm, but albeit cute look was on her face.

Sighing, Boom relented, "This is between you and me; it doesn't go any further." Syd nodded. "Pinky pledge," Boom held out his pinky. Syd uncrossed her arms and giggled like a school girl and her pinky locked with Boom's. "Kat and I went to the new restaurant down the way."

Syd squealed as she started to jump up and down. "That is so great. You have to tell me everything."

"Well how about later? I have to do something now."

"Breakfast tomorrow, at the latest."

"Okay," said Boom hurrying towards the Zord repair bay, not seeing Syd's knowing grin.

-

Doctor Katherine Manx entered her quarters and stripped out of her clothes as she headed to her private bath. Sighing she turned on the shower. Tonight had been wonderful so far, and as far as she was concerned in her own mind, it was going to get better. It felt good to lather her body and touch herself. She stopped herself before too long, reminding herself that her Boom was waiting.

Smirking to herself, she stalked out of the shower, grabbed her towel and went to slip something comfortable on. After toweling off, she sniffed the air. She breathed in deep, smelling her own scent. "I can't be smelling myself, I just took a shower," she said shaking her head. She reached down and touched her sacred cup and felt moisture there. Her eyes flew from half open to wide open as she whipped to look at the calendar.

"No," was said quietly as she rushed back to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle from the shelf. It was quickly opened and a pill even more quickly ingested. Slowly the top was replaced and she returned to her bedroom and sat silently on the bed. A small sob escaped her body as she started thinking back.

She pulled herself into a tight ball as she racked the logical portion of her brain. She had been so busy the last couple of days that she had lost track of the date. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, except for one time, now. If she had taken the medicine earlier today like she would have if she wasn't distracted nothing would be the matter.

She growled, yes instincts were running high, she thought. She couldn't believe that she lost track of her heat cycle. A moment's pause was interrupted by a gasp. "What must Boom think of me?"

-

Boom made sure he made noise as he entered the repair bay. Most would have chalked it up to his normal clumsiness, but this time he wanted to make sure that he didn't embarrass anyone. Not that he would tell, but he could understand the uncomfortableness that being 'walked in on' could bring. Surprisingly there was only one couple in the deep shadows of the darkened bay. They saluted as they hurriedly made their way out of the bay in their disheveled uniforms.

Boom chuckled to himself and he raised the lights to just above candle light level. He went to the sound system and smiled to himself. Kat had once balked at having the system installed, but when he presented the facts that music while working could help increase efficiency she had capitulated. Now he was sure that she would be happy that it was installed also.

The music was set low and Boom decided to sit and wait, if his nerves could hold out. Truthfully, with how Kat was acting tonight he almost was scared. Her behavior wasn't like normal. Sure, there were occasional double entendres in the lab late at night, but nothing like this. That small part of his brain that usually didn't come into play unless he was in bed put in its take, 'Shut up and enjoy.'

-

Kat walked through the halls with her memory pulling up what had already happened tonight. She groaned at the thought that she had done everything except present to Boom. The pill had helped balance out her chemistry, but she found that she still had stirrings for the smiling dirty blond man. Sighing she turned a corner, and in her introspective state, she didn't notice the buxom blond that she bumped into.

"Oh, sorry… Syd, I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay; you seem to have a lot on your mind. Could it have something to do with Boom?"

"WH-what do you mean?"

Syd gave a smile to her, "Boom was standing in the middle of the hall, totally oblivious to the world, and he turned around and bumped into me. I made him fess up. I'm so glad that you two have actually got together."

"Actually got together? What do you mean?"

"You two are the only ones that really understand each other when you go off all technical. We have all seen how each of you look at the other when you don't think anyone is watching. Plus, who else do you think would do uncompensated overtime with you and not complain? He is compensated by being with you for longer."

"And here I thought that Bridge was the psychic," Kat said raising an eyebrow.

"He is psychic, but he doesn't know anything about relationships," sighed Sydney. "Well, I guess you need to head on. Boom is probably freaking out." Syd went around Kat and disappeared down the hall with a definite bounce in her step.

Kat was left alone with the new conjecture that all the feelings that she had felt for Boom tonight wasn't just the sense of the heat in her wanting to mate.

-

Boom had almost given up hope that Kat was going to show up, that the entire night was nothing but a joke. The scene, as it played out in his head had all of his so called friends watching him now while making fun of him. Kat, the only woman he had truly cared for lounging on all of them laughing along with them. A raw powerful scream erupted from his mouth, making an equivalent to his surname in the repair bay. He stood up as the echoes faded and headed to the door, anger beginning to fully replace nervousness and fear.

His mind began to race. Schematics raced through his head. Design concepts he hadn't seen before crept into his brain. He was about to scream again when the door to the bay opened up and in walked a vision of loveliness. Well, at least to Carl Boom she was. Kat was in a long, floor length skirt, and her blouse covered her arms and buttoned to just below her neck.

"Sorry that I took so long… Something came up and… Boom we need to talk."

All thought in Boom's head screeched to a stop. He had done something wrong, and now what never was will never be. He was sure of it.

Kat took him by his hand and walked him over to the chairs by the console. "Boom, did you ever have a cat when you were growing up?" A nod from Boom prompted her to continue. "Was it male or female?"

"Female… I don't see where this is going."

"You will, trust me. Did she ever go into heat?"

"Yes, I still…" Kat put one of her slender fingers up to Boom's lips.

"How did she act?"

"Overly friendly, she wanted to rub up against everyone. One time we had company over and she…" Again, Kat placed her finger to Boom's lips.

"Terran cats and my species are different, but there are some traits that we share. Especially instinctual and in particularly one time a month in females, if medication isn't taken." Kat saw understanding start to come upon Boom's face. "I lost track of the days and well, I didn't take any. I realized it when I went to take a quick shower. Now, it doesn't totally change our thoughts. We don't seek out all available people; it tends to be more focused. More towards someone that there are already feelings for… even if we didn't realize it before hand."

Boom was now looking intently at the floor. Once more Kat's finger touched his face, this time the side of his jaw, her thumb cradled the other side. She guided his gaze to her eyes. He found himself losing himself into the slits in the yellow orbs. "My problem is that I think too much. My body knows that I want to be with you, and my heart does also, but my head is just now starting to wrap itself around that principle.

"I won't deny that I had a wonderful time tonight. And I won't take back anything that I said or did. Just for a while, let's take it slower."

Boom had a sad smile on his face. "I guess that you won't be giving me dance lessons then, huh?"

"I said that I wouldn't take anything back." She smiled and cocked her head, "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

He smiled and sprang to his feet. "So what do I learn first?"

Kat turned to the stereo and made an adjustment. As she walked to him, a soft, slow bluesy song started to play. "I said that we would take this slow for a while." She placed her right hand on his shoulder and took his right hand in hers and guided it up. "Your other hand gets placed at my waist." As he did that, they slowly shuffled to the music. And it was a long time before the stopped.

Author's Notes: And there we have the ending of this episode. To those that don't think Kat and Boom make a good pairing, well, stranger things have happened. Out of the characters on SPD Boom is the only one that I can actually see Kat falling for. From the Boom perspective, I can see him puppy dogging Syd, while maybe, and this is a long shot, misconstruing Z's sisterly concern for something more, but Kat is the only one that I can see a long time match for him.

I am working on a cross-over right now that this may segue into.


End file.
